One in a Million
by The Queen Of Mischief
Summary: This is my first story ever so no flames please. I hope you like it. Its an Arty holly. DISCONTINUED.
1. visit

**One In A Million**

Prologue

Holly had come over to Artemis's place for a visit. Artemis had managed to send his parents on a 25th honeymoon. Butler had been sent to a karate resort and Juliet had gone to a 72-hour wrestling match with the twins. This was all just a coincidence as Artemis didn't know Holly was coming. Neither did he know that Foaly had insisted on coming too…(A/N Its 8.00pm)

Chapter 1

The doorbell rang. Artemis groaned. He hoped it wasn't his parents. He did not enjoy their company very much. They called him 'Arty-poo'. He tried to convince them not to call him that. 'Arty' was fine, but adding that vulgar syllable behind it. He shuddered. The door was now being hammered and the bell was repeatedly ringing now. He opened the door and Holly knocked his face because she was too busy staring at a bush. "Ow! What was that for?" Holly blushed. "Sorry Arty." For some reason, he did not mind her calling him that. She hugged him. He hugged and breathed in the smell of her hair. "Long time no see, old buddy." For some strange reason, he wanted to be more than her 'buddy'. He shoved that thought out of his head. She was so beautiful. She could get any guy she wanted. Why would that guy be him? He was interrupted by a loud, rude burp. He peered into the garden. "How vulgar." He muttered. Holly giggled. Foaly was_ grazing_. He saw Artemis and turned pink. 'My weakness'. Artemis rolled his eyes. "Don't do that. You'll get catarax." Artemis glared at her. "I learnt from the best". Just as they walked into is room, Holly tripped over our friendly neighborhood block. Artemis spun around to catch her, but instead, she fell on him so she was now on top of him.


	2. Silver Blood

Chapter 2

Foaly walked in to see Holly on top of Artemis. "Am I interrupting something?" "Actually, yes." Said Artemis as he got up. "Holly, the love of my life, MARRY ME!" He was dramatically on one knee. Holly caught on fast. "Yes, I shall!" Foaly said "Oookay." And walked out.

Holly collapsed on Artemis, giggling. Soon, her laughter subsided and they looked into each others eyes. They moved closer and closer until their lips were touching each other. Artemis cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

After a minute or so, they broke off. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," said Artemis. "Neither do you" Holly grinned. He grinned back, showing his teeth.

"Artemis, your teeth are so sharp." She observed. He looked out of the window. "Oh, no"

Holly was beginning to panic. She got off him. "Oh no what? Tell me what happened." I can't tell you. I have to show you." He pulled out a pocket knife and sliced his wrist. "ARTEMIS!" But when she looked at his wrist, instead of red, a silver stream of blood trickled out. Holly gasped. "Do you know what that means?" "Of course I do. It means I'm a vampire." He was strangely calm. When she looked into his eyes, they were cold, transparent, like water…


	3. Vampire secrets

Chapter 3

He looked at the cut and it sealed with a few silver sparks. "Artemis, Artemis, come back. What have you done to him?!" She demanded of the vampire, who chuckled. "So you're the famous Holly Short. Did you know, before he met you, a hundred percent of his brain was focused on his theories, but after, only fifty percent is. Before he met you, he was an interesting person, now, he's a lovesick twit. But, enough of _him_. Let's talk about me. Do you know much about vampires? No? Well, let me tell you a secret. We do not drink blood every full moon. No, that would get old. We thrive on people's fear. It keeps our magic strong. Except every 12 years. Then, we need it. Well, now, 12 years have passed, and I'm thirsty."

He moved towards Holly, she didn't resist. He moved his fangs closer to her, and bit through her soft skin. Before anything else could happen, she blacked out.


	4. True Love

Chapter 4

Holly woke up. Where was she? Then, it was 'Artemis'. "Artemis? Are you there?" she tried to get up, but a pair of hands gently pushed her down. "Holly, are you okay? I'm so sorry, Holly. What have I done to you?" "Nothing. Am I a vampire now?" Artemis sighed in relief. She was fine. He bent down to kiss her, and then stopped. He was going to nurse her back to health and then she would go back down and never come back again. The thought depressed him. He realized he was still gazing into her eyes. "No, Holly, you're not. To make an elf a vampire, one has to utter the correct incantation, which I do not know and so even my vampire form would not know." Holly mock gasped. "Artemis Fowl the 2nd, not knowing something? The apocalypse has come." She grinned and kissed him. He was stunned. "I'm surprised you're even looking at me after what I did to you. The bite numbed your magic too." He placed his fingers on her neck and closed his eyes. Her neck felt tingly as it healed.

She grabbed his head and kissed him, her fingers running through his silky hair. "I love you Artemis. I always have." "Really? I love you too Holly." He kissed her back. And for a moment, the lovers were completely happy and content, a new feeling for both of them. It wasn't what Holly felt after completing a mission, nor was it how Artemis felt after stealing a billion dollar painting. It was love.


End file.
